Toon Story 2 (Charlie BrownRockz)
Charlie BrownRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Toy Story 2" Cast * Woody - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Buzz Lightyear - Roberto "Bobby" Santiago (The Loud House) * Jessie - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Stinky Pete - Varian (Tangled: The Series) * Bullseye - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio) * Mrs. Potato Head - Jewel (Rio) * Slinky Dog - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Rex - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Hamm - Mack (Cars) (VAR) * Bo Peep - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Sarge - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Sarge's Soldiers - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Andy Davis - Linus (Peanuts) * Mrs. Davis - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) * Buster - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Trash Can Toys - * Etch - WALL-E * Mr. Spell - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Rocky Gibraltar - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) * Geri the Cleaner - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Al McWhiggin - Bowser (Mario Bros.) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) * Wheezy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Star Wars) * Zurg - Kingpin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Scenes # Toon Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Bobby's Mission # Toon Story 2 Part 2 - Charlie Brown's Lost Hat/It's Snoopy! # Toon Story 2 Part 3 - Charlie Brown's Arm Gets Ripped # Toon Story 2 Part 4 - Charlie Brown Meets Lincoln Loud/Boynapped # Toon Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse # Toon Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang # Toon Story 2 Part 7 - Charlie Brown's Roundup # Toon Story 2 Part 8 - Charlie Brown Nearly Loses his Arm # Toon Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing The Road # Toon Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Dracula/at Bowser's Toon Barn # Toon Story 2 Part 11 - Man Switch/The Woman Aisle # Toon Story 2 Part 12 - Lori Gets Mad # Toon Story 2 Part 13 - Lori's Story ("When She Loved Me") # Toon Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Charlie Brown # Toon Story 2 Part 15 - Into The Vents # Toon Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue/Charlie Brown Stays # Toon Story 2 Part 17 - Battle With Kingpin/Car Chase # Toon Story 2 Part 18 - Charlie Brown vs. Varian/Rescuing Lori # Toon Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home # Toon Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits Quotes * ''Emmet/Slinky: ''Pardon Me Gentlemen But Have either of You Seen a Brown Boy with a Bad Arm! * ''Grug Crood/Blue Bomber: ''Why No I Haven't * ''Bolt/Red Rocker: ''Hey he was Talking to Me * ''Grug Crood: ''NO he was Talking to ME! * ''Bolt/Red Rocker: ''Why You! I'll Gallery Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Woody Bobby Santiago.jpg|Bobby Santiago as Buzz Lightyear Lori Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lori Loud as Jessie Varian angry.jpg|Varian as Stinky Pete Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Bullseye Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Mr. Potato Head Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Mrs. Potato Head Emmet.jpeg|Emmet as Slinky Dog Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Rex Mack in Cars 2.jpg|Mack as Hamm Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Sci-Twi as Bo Peep Mumble in Happy Feet Two.jpg|Mumble as Sarge Happy-Feet-Two-wallpaper-05.jpg|Penguins as Sarge's Soldiers Linus.jpg|Linus as Andy Davis Colette in Ratatouille.jpg|Colette as Mrs. Davis Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Buster Dracula (Hotel Transylvania).png|Dracula as Geri the Cleaner Bowser in Super Mario Sunshine (2002).jpeg|Bowser as Al McWhiggin Bia, Carla And Tiago.png|Carla, Bia & Tiago as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Wheezy Finn (Star Wars).png|Finn as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Kingpin-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-8 11.jpg|Kingpin as Zurg Next Spoofs * The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) * The Incredibles 2 (Charlie BrownRockz Style) * Charlie Brownladdin (Charlie BrownRockz and CarsRockz Style) * Charlie Brownladdin 2: The Return of Lord Shen * Charlie Brownladdin 3: The King of Thieves Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Movies Spoofs